Grand Theft Girls
Chris: '''Za nami dużo śpiewu i miłości. Damską damskiej i męsko damskiej. Iris i Ariana i Lion i Cherryl to oficjalne pary naszego sezonu! I nikt nie odpadł? Tak. Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, ale tak musiało być. Na 14 odcinków nam nie starczy zawodników chyba, że Owne zadebiutuje, ale to się raczej nigdy nie zdarzy. ;u; '''Owne: '''Szkoda. '''Chris: '''W grze dalej pozostaje 8 frajerów. Co się z nimi dalej wydarzy? Tego przekonacie się dzisiaj w ponownym działaniu! '''Owne: '''A będę w tym odcinku? '''Chris: '''Zobaczymy! ''' Plac główny 120px 120px Z rana finałowa 8 została zwołana przez Chris'a na plac główny planu. Prowadzący w rękach trzymał worek, a w nim nie wiadomo co było. Był to wczesny poranek i zawodnicy jeszcze nie doszli do siebie do końca. 'Eva: '''Co chcesz od nas z samego rana? '''Chris: '''Chciałem powiedzieć, że zbliżamy się do finału wielkimi krokami i chcę scalić drużyny! :D '''Ariana: '''Przecież mogłeś nam to po południu powiedzieć. ''Przetarła zmęczona oczy. 'Ariana: '''Która jest? '''Chris: '''5:55. ;u; ''Jęki zawodu. 'Chris: '''Nie marudźcie. Jesteście połączeni i się cieszcie. ;u; Ale i tak wystapicie jeszcze w dwuosobowych drużynach. '''Iris: '''To rozłączenie nie ma sensu... '''Chris: '''Zobaczymy. ;u; '''Iris: '''Ech. '''Ariana: '''Razem sobie poradzimy. ''Poklepała ją po plecach i złapała za ramię z uśmiechem. 'Iris: '''Miło. ''Dała jej buziaka w usta. 'Bryce: '''Ble. '''Chris: '''I od teraz wszyscy mieszkacie razem. To znaczy, że... ''Większa przyczepa wybuchła. 'Eva: '''Nasze walizki! '''Chris: '''Zostały przeniesione do mniejszej. '''Eva: '... 'Chris: '''I pora na wasze zadanie! Czyli podzielimy was na grupki i będziecie musieli wykraść kilka sztabek złota z czterech różnych sejfów w studio 001, które jest nie daleko. Po tym rozpocznie się wyścig na metę, który jest przy bramie głównej. Rozpoczynacie jadąc gokartami z góry, ale na początku o nie zawalczycie. ;u; ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Chris: '''A pary chyba są wiadome. Iris i Ariana, Eva i Johan, Bryce i Sadie oraz Lion i Cherryl. Ostatnia drużyna, która dojedzie na metę lub zostanie złapana automatycznie znajduje się w zagrożonej dwójce. Dzisiaj już czeka na was eliminacja. ;u; ''Kolejne jęki zawodu. 'Chris: '''Chodźcie. ;u; Sztuczna góra ''Po kilku minutach zjawili się na górze. Tym razem było tam ogrodzenie, gdzie znajdowały się 4 gokarty, którymi miało rozpocząć się zadanie. 'Chris: '''Na początku musicie wybrać sobie gokart. To będzie pierwsze wyzwanie. '''Cherryl: '''Nawet łatwe. '''Chris: '''Wiedziałem, że to powiesz! ;D ''Pstryknął palcami, a z różnych zakamarków wyszły zmutowane zwierzaczki z Wyspy Kości. 'Chris: '''Jaki zdobędziecie tym pojedziecie. '''Lion: '''A klucze? '''Chris: '''Tutaj. ''Rzucił torbę Lion'owi. 'Chris: '''Podzielcie się i zaczynajcie! ''Lion, Ariana, Bryce i Johan wzięli kluczyki i schowali. 'Chris: '''I rozpoczynamy zadanie. ''Wbiegli do ogrodzenia. --- Szybko pożałowali wejścia. Na wszystkich rzuciły się zwierzątka. 'Ariana: '''Aaaa! 'Wiewiórki. 'Miała je we włosach i w panice biegła w kółko. '''Iris: '''Spokojnie. Zaraz ci je zdejmę, ale muszę sama się uporać z niedźwiadkiem. ''Tia... niedźwiadek też tu był i walczył z Iris na kije. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Iris: '''To show schodzi na psy... -,- '''Iris: '''Nienawidzę zwierząt. ''Zrobiła unik i odskoczyła. 'Iris: '''Ciekawe jak sobie radzi moja siostra. ''Spojrzała na Cherryl uciekającą przed trójgłowym króliczkiem. 'Iris: '''Ma widocznie gorzej. ''Zrobiła kolejny unik. Eva zaś nie miała takiego problemu, ale Johan już tak. Był atakowany przez karaluchy, które zabrały mu telefon i wciskały różne przyciski na nim. 'Johan: '''Proszę. Zostawcie telefon. ;_; ''Wrzuciły go do sterty śmieci, z których zostały stworzone ów gokarty. 'Johan: '''Boli. ''Zobaczył jak włączają czyiś numer. Dobrze wiedział czyj i nie chciał, by dzwonili. 'Johan: '''Nie! '''Głos w telefonie: '''Halo? Synuś? Johanek? Johaniuś? :( ''Rzucił się na karaluchy, ale te odeszły. (notka. karaluchy mają ok. 30 cm. ;u;). Przez przypadek wypadł mu kluczyk od gokartu, który przydepnęła Sadie i go zgniotła swoim butem uciekając przed rojem pszczół. 'Sadie: '''Mam uczulenie na pszczoły! ''Miała ręce do góry i w szale biegła po całym terenie. 'Bryce: '''Hah. ''Odwrócił się, a za nim stał Kieł. 'Bryce: '''No to są chyba żarty! ''Kieł ostrzył sobie zęby i ruszył za chłopakiem. Lion pomagał Cherryl w walce z królikiem trójgłowym, który miał dwa razy większe od nic dłonie i był silniejszy. 'Lion: '''Tego nie powinno tutaj być. '''Cherryl: '''Przecież to McLean i on... ''Nie dokończyła zdania. Została uderzona pięścią w brzuch tak, że odepchnęło ją do tyłu. 'Lion: '''Cherryl! ''Spojrzał na nieprzytomną dziewczynę, a zaraz potem na królika. 'Lion: '''Ty... ''W oczach chłopaka widać płomienie i rządzę mordu. 'Lion: '''Jak śmiałeś. ''Rzucił się na królika i po chwili widać było na oczach zwierzaka dwa "x". 'Lion: '''Cherryl! ''Podbiegł do niej i zabrał na ręce. 'Lion: '''Tak jak mówiłem wygramy. ''Razem z nią wszedł do gokartu. Włożył kluczyk do stacyjki i pojechał. 'Eva: '''Szlag! ''Uderzyła kolejną kozicę z pięści. 'Eva: '''Już wygrywają. '''Bryce: '''Ciekawe jak wy pojedziecie. ''Powiedział wchodząc z Sadie do gokartu. 'Eva: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Bryce: '''Dzięki tym zwierzątkom nie macie kluczyka. ;u; ''Odpalił gokart i pojechali. 'Eva: '''Johan! ''Ten siedział skulony w kącie. 'Johan: '''Cio? ;u; ''Pisał coś w telefonie. 'Eva: '''Kluczyk! '''Johan: 'Łap. Nic jej nie rzucił, bo nic prócz telefonu w kieszeniach nic nie miał. 'Eva: '''Kluczyk! GDZIE ON?! '''Johan: '''Nie wiem. ''Zaczął się rozglądać i znalazł go, ale był zgnieciony. 'Johan: '''Proszę. ''Podał jej ten kluczyk. 'Eva: '''Może odpali. ''Wsiedli do gokartu, ale nie odpalił się. 'Eva: '''KURWA! '''Iris: '''Problemy? '''Eva: '''Zamilcz. '''Iris: '''Hihi. Ja nigdy nie milczę. ;u; ''Kopnęła misia w krocze i popchnęła na rywali. 'Iris: '''Teraz mój kociak. ''Podbiegła do Ariany i pomogła jej zabrać wiewiórki i także rzuciła na rywali. Weszły do gokartu, odpaliły i pojechały prosto do studia. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Eva: '''Nie... fajnie... Zadanie, wyścig do banku... ''Na prowadzeniu znalazła się grupa Lion'a i Cherryl. Za nimi nie daleko Bryce i Sadie, a na końcu Iris i Ariana, które prawie doganiały Bryce'a i Sadie. 'Bryce: '''Doganiają nas. '''Sadie: '''Zrób coś! '''Bryce: '''Co?! Ja przecież prowadzę! '''Sadie: '''A no tak. Hihi. To ja coś zrobię. ;u; ''Wstała z miejsca. Zdjęła portki i pokazała im dupsko. 'Ariana: '... Puściła pawia. 'Iris: '''Moje buty! '''Ariana: '''Wybacz. '''Iris: '''To nie twoja wina. ''Złapała ją za podbródek i przybliżała ją do siebie całując ją. Sadie nie zauważyła znaku na drodze i zaryła o niego i wypadła z pojazdu. 'Bryce: '''No nie! ''Zawrócił po nią. Jednak Iris i Ariana ich wyprzedzili. 'Ariana: '''Jak ja cię kocham. :3 '''Iris: '''I wzajemnie. ''Lion i Cherryl (obudziła się) na pierwszym miejscu cieszyli się. 'Cherryl: '''Jej... wygrywamy... '''Lion: '''Odpoczywaj. ''Położył rękę na jej nodze. 'Lion: '''Zaraz pewnie będziemy. '''Iris: '''Albo i nie! ''Zacięta walka. Oba gokarty były blisko siebie. 'Ariana: '''Może w innym świecie frajerzy! ''Pomachała im i zostali wyprzedzeni. 'Lion: '''Nie. ''Wcisnął pedał gazu, ale nie działał. ;u; 'Lion: '''Zaraz... przecież to ze złomu... Chris się nie zaopatrzy w pedał gazu... '''Cherryl: '''Racja. ''Pocałowała go namiętnym buziakiem. 'Cherryl: '''Ale to ci da gazu. '''Lion: '''Zwycięstwo! ''I nieco przyspieszyli. --- Na górze Eva i Johan dalej stali. Zwierzątka zostały obalone przez Evę. Wszystkie. 'Eva: '''Chyba wiem jak możemy wrócić do gry. ''Podeszła do maski. 'Eva: '''Zazwyczaj to się sprawdza. '''Johan: '''Ale co? ;u; '''Eva: '''Uderzenie. ''Kilka razy uderzyła maskę i wóz o dziwo się odpalił. 'Eva: '''Jedziemy! ''Wskoczyła na miejsce kierowcy i ruszyli. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Eva: '''Znam się na tym i innym. xD --- '''Iris: '''Hah. Pierwsze! ''Przyjechały pod studio 001. 'Iris: '''Wysiadka. ''Wyszła, a Ariana za nią. Obie weszły do banku. 'Iris: '''Coś cicho. ''Rozejrzała się dokładnie dookoła. 'Iris: '''Za cicho. '''Ariana: '''Widocznie Chrisiak ma swoje lata. :3 ''Już chciała iść dalej, ale Iris ją zatrzymała. 'Iris: '''Stój. ''Wyjęła swój sprej i zaczęła nim psikać po okolicy, gdzie pokazały się lasery. 'Iris: '''Wiedziałam. ''Na końcu laserów znajdowała się mini scena, a na niej 4 sejfy podpisane imionami uczestników. 'Iris: '''Musimy być teraz bardziej ostrożne niż kiedykolwiek. '''Ariana: '''Mhm. ''Pokiwała twierdząco głową. Obie położyły się na ziemi i zaczęły się czołgać pod laserami. W międzyczasie do banku wpadł Lion i Cherryl. 'Lion: '''Dobra jesteśmy i co dalej? A sejf! '''Cherryl: '''Czujnik laserowy? '''Lion: '''Nie łatwa robota. '''Cherryl: '''Serio? Wiem jak się z tym obchodzić. :D ''Rozczochrała mu włosy i tak jak Courtney na PTP zwinnie ominęła czujniki laserów trafiając na druga stronę. 'Lion: '''Wow. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: 'W szkole nazywana jestem gibka. ;u; --- ''Bryce pomógł wsiąść Sadie do gokartu. 'Bryce: '''Wyprzedzili nas łamago! '''Sadie: '''Wybacz. :< '''Bryce: '''Może jeszcze nie będzie tak źle. ''W oddali zobaczył nadjeżdżająca Evę i Johan'a. 'Bryce: '''Szybko. ''Ponownie ruszyli. 'Eva: '''Hej, Bryce! Chyba coś ci koła szwankują! ''Rzuciła kilka gwoździ przed opony rywali. 'Bryce: '''CHOLERA! '''Eva: '''Haha! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Eva: 'Jak już mamy grać nie fair to proszę bardzo, ale mnie się nie oszukuję i nie pokonuję! Nigdy! '''Johan: '''Ale to złe co zrobiłaś. ;< '''Eva: '''Tak jak oni. --- ''Ariana i Iris powoli się zbliżali. 'Cherryl: '''Dalej Lion. Nie pozwól im wygrać. '''Lion: '''Mhm. ''Przełknął ślinę i tak jak rywalki zaczął się czołgać, ale znacznie szybciej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lion: '''Dla Cherryl wszystko! '''Iris: '''Grr. ''Wyprzedził je, ale Iris złapała go za nogę, a ten chcąc ją odepchnąć ręką trafił w czujnik i włączył się alarm. 'Cherryl: '''Szlag. ''Podeszła do zamka. 'Cherryl: '''Kod? Nie teraz! ''Jednym kopnięciem zniszczyła zamek i weszła do środka. Zabrała z niego sztabki złota, które o dziwo były bardzo lekkie i pobiegła. 'Cherryl: '''Teraz mamy okazję, Lion. Uciekamy. ''Złapała go za rękę i pobiegli. 'Ariana: '''Och. ''Obie podbiegły do sejfu. 'Iris: '''Droga na skróty? '''Ariana: '''Hihi. ''Zrobiły to samo co Cherryl i szybko wybiegły. --- Gdy tylko ci wybiegli zobaczyli nadjeżdżającą ostatnią dwójkę, a za nimi wóz policyjny, a za kółkiem Chef. Jechał jak szalony. 'Cherryl: '''Chef nas goni! ''Wskoczyli do gokartu włączyli i pojechali. Za nimi wyszły dziewczyny. 'Ariana: '''Huh? ''Ich włosy zostały podwiane po tym jak przejechał obok nich radiowóz. 'Ariana: '''Widocznie mamy szczęście. '''Iris: '''Pozory... ''Następnie jechał Owne dziwnie kwicząc. 'Owne: '''Złapię was! '''Ariana: '''Aaa! ''Także odjechały. Na ich miejscu pojawiła się ostatnia czwórka. 'Eva: '''Hahahah. ''Wbiegli do środka, a zaraz potem pojechali z towarem. --- Wyścig był prawie wyrównany. Za każdym praktycznie jechał jakiś radiowóz, ale nikogo jeszcze nie złapano. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Cherryl: '''Ja się tak łatwo nie poddam! ''Powoli zbliżali się do mety, na której stał Chris. 'Chris: '''Już tu są! ''Chwila napięcia. '''Chris: '''Pierwsze miejsce dla... ... ... ... ... ...Lion i Cherryl! '''Cherryl: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Zdobywacie nietykalność! '''Lion: '''Taaak! Miłość poprowadzi nas do zwycięstwa!